Scratching The Surface
by Mieru-chan
Summary: They only scratched the surface when it came to love. Sasuke x OC


**A/N:**

Disclaimer:** I do not own anyone/anything from Naruto.**  
All I own is this cliché one-shot. D:

* * *

**Scratching the Surface**

_When you love someone, all your saved-up wishes start coming out. _

"I want to kill him." Sasuke told her. "I want to make him suffer. Like I have...am."

She smiles, not condescending, like she was about to tell him that revenge wasn't worth it, not like the admiring tilt of the lips that other girls smiled, and not from the sadness of knowing she'll never attain his heart.

"I want to help him." She whispered her wish. "I want to help him kill him."

Sasuke didn't have problems deciphering which one was him.

* * *

_  
Love isn't blind; it just sees what matters. _

_  
_"I don't like him _that _way." She muttered angrily, eyes narrowed in repugnance. Sasuke watched from amidst the trees, his face suddenly blank and stoic. Yamanaka Ino scoffed in disbelief.

"Che, everyone always sees you with him. What are we suppose to think?" Ino pointed out, suspicious. Her hands were placed on her hips, defining attitude and demanding answers. Sasuke decided that she was worst than Sakura.

His girl (His girl? Since when? Sasuke reddened slightly) glared at the nosy blonde scornfully. She could've easily said, "It isn't your business, Ino.", but instead, she began to list her defenses.

"I don't like that he treats Naruto so horribly."  
_Your bond with Naruto isn't all about hugs and kisses; it's all about wits_.

The Uchiha smirked wryly, his clutch on an innocent tree branch tightening inconspicuously into an unrelenting grip. She continues.

"...—he's always brooding about getting stronger than Itachi. It gets so annoying!"  
_It's hard... it's hard to get stronger when you don't have a purpose. I guess that's why you're so strong._

His lips twitch, but eventually settled into a neat, unbending line. His eyebrows relaxed.

"And even worse, he's always claiming I'm fat!" She growled at last, annoyance outlining her features.  
_Nee... I didn't know you cared, Sasuke. A vulpine grin lit up her face._

Sasuke decided he heard enough. He applied a modest amount of chakra, just so she wouldn't catch him spying, and dashed away. He cursed the pink tint that invaded his face.

Still defending her integrity, _his_ girl smirked.

* * *

_  
Love is like the sun, coming out of the clouds and warming your soul. _

The sun was out that day. Bright, warm, and all that happy shit. Sasuke pretended to marvel at how the sun could shine so brilliantly. It was an ignorant attempt to avoid her reprimanding eyes.

She glared at him, clicking her tongue in disdain. "Sasuke, you really outdone yourself this time."

Sasuke grunts as her hands pressed particularly hard on a fresh injury.

Forget that his ribs were cracked, never mind that his eye was badly bruised to the point of a revolting purplish hue, and ignoring the fact that his bangs were singed and untamed, burnt from practicing his clan's advance fire techniques. Even with his body aching...

He couldn't deny the warmth of her hands on his wounds.

* * *

_  
You know you're in love when you see the world in her eyes, and her eyes everywhere in the world. _

Sasuke gasps out in pain as his brother plunges the sword once more through his stomach. He feels the fake blood dribbling down his chin. The blood pouring out endlessly from his pierced stomach. He feels the excruciating pain as his vision of red and black fade, and his heart...

It was strangely light.

Because before he can rest, he doesn't see Itachi. He doesn't see the emotionless face staring disapprovingly at him, he doesn't see the bitter disappointment nor does he see the whispered words of, "You are weak, little brother."

Instead, he sees her eyes, lighting up in delight. He sees her smile, the tilt of her head, as she stares directly into his half-lidded eyes. His breath lulls and he sees her lips consoling him with her words.

"You are strong enough, Sasuke."

Said Uchiha grunts in recognition, and closes his eyes.

* * *

_Love is like a mountain. Hard to climb, but once you get to the top, the view is beautiful. _

Their first kiss was the best.

It was clumsy, inexperienced, but both couldn't deny the fire that was ignited. Sasuke didn't mind the novice of a kiss, because naturally, it gave them a reason to practice.

She didn't mind the accidental bump of their noses and the light, curious, press on her lips from his. The sensation invoked was by far, very mind-numbing; she forgave the long-time wait.

She didn't mind that Sasuke was just as new to this as she was.

Because his heart was in it, and that just made everything better.

_The mountain __was__ hard to climb._

_  
... but the view was worth it. _


End file.
